


Like A Real Man

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, for the love of god if you know me don't read this, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a kink meme prompt:<br/><span>Harry needs to the best at everything. One night he and Zayn get spectacularly drunk. They start fooling around and Harry gives Zayn a blowjob. In the morning, Harry teases Zayn about allowing a boy to suck his cock. Defensively, Zayn replies that it wasn’t a particularly good blowjob. Harry can tell that Zayn isn’t lying just to be a prat.</span></p>
<p>  <span>The ego-bashing really gets to him. He tries to ask Zayn why it wasn’t good but Zayn refuses to acknowledge that it happened. Until, one night, Zayn can’t take any more of Harry’s questioning; he pins Harry to a wall, gets on his knees and <br/>shows him what an immensely satisfying blowjob should feel like.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Real Man

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm an obsessed shipper there are faint mentions of Harry/Louis in this. Just to warn you.  
> Please, if you know me, don't read this. Like honestly. Just leave. Now.
> 
> If you're still here I guess you don't know me in real life.  
> Enjoy!

  
Harry was drunk. Really drunk. But nowhere near as drunk as Zayn. The two of them had snuck out of their hotel and into a nearby bar, where the pretty barmaid had been more than happy to serve far too much alcohol to two such good-looking young men.  
The bar had closed half an hour ago now, and they had only just made it back to the lobby. Zayn was leaning against the wall, giggling for no particular reason, and Harry was trying to press the button for the lift, which his hand did not seem to want to do.

“you suck, Harry! Can’t even press a button!” Zayn gave him a drunken grin. 

“As if you could.” Harry replied. “There, look! I pressed it!”

The lift arrived with a small ‘ding’ and they stumbled inside, Zayn pushing the button for the seventh floor first try. Somehow during the elevator journey Harry ended up half-carrying Zayn, which somehow ended up with them both stumbling into Zayn’s room so Harry could dump him on his bed.

“Can I sleep here Zaynie? I can’t remember which room I’m in.” Harry slurred.

Zayn gave a sloppy smile. “Well you can, but I need a wank and I’m not going anywhere so if that bothers you then I think your room is the one next to the other room.”

“Which other room?”

“I dunno.”

“Ah well then, I’m going to stay here.” 

Harry crawled up the bed and snuggled down with his head in the crook of Zayn’s neck, closing his eyes. He was dimly aware of the sound of a zip being undone and a rustle as Zayn’s pants dropped to the floor. Around twenty seconds later, Zayn let out a sharp moan and Harry allowed curiosity to get the better of him, peeling his eyes open.

The sight in front of him was so erotic that Harry had to stifle a moan himself. Zayn’s hand was wrapped around his cock, thumbing the head, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open in ecstasy. Before Harry knew what he was doing, he had reached his own hand out to join Zayn’s.

“You’re bigger than Louis.” The ragged whisper cut through the semi-darkness, and Zayn growled quietly.

“How much bigger?”

“An inch or so. I reckon I could still take you.”

“Go on then. Finish me off.” Zayn let his hand fall to the side, allowing Harry to take full control.

The younger man wriggled down the bed to straddle Zayn’s bare thighs and grasp his dick again. He brushed the pre-cum around the head with his thumb, before leaning forward and clumsily taking the whole thing into his mouth. Zayn gasped and thrust forward,the wet heat of Harry’s mouth almost more than he could handle. Harry pushed his hips back to the bed and began sucking, dipping his head down until his nose brushed Zayn’s pubic hair before pulling back up agonisingly slowly.

It didn’t take long at all before Zayn was gasping, “Harry!” and shooting cum down his throat. Harry swallowed every last drop before crawling back up and falling into a drunken slumber beside his bandmate.

~~~~~

The next morning Harry awoke with the taste of cum in his mouth and a pounding headache. It took a few moments for the memories of last night to come back, and when they did he thanked god that today was a day off. With that in mind, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

The next time he woke, Zayn was sitting on the other side of the bed pulling his pants back on.

“Morning, mate. Sleep well?” Harry croaked.

Zayn blushed. “Not bad.”

“Did the blow job do the trick or are you still horny?” Harry grinned, thoroughly enjoying the deep red flushing across the back of Zayn’s neck.

“Not that horny.” Zayn muttered.

“Usually guys suck dick better than girls do, since we know what it feels like.” Harry informed him. “So I’m guessing that was the best blow job of your life, actually.”

Zayn, now halfway to the door, whipped around. “It wasn’t, actually.”

“What?”

“It was’t the best blow job of my life, not by far.”

“Rate it out of ten.”

“Six.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Only six? You have to be kidding me.”

Zayn shook his head. “I’m going to get some breakfast. See you later, Haz.”

~~~~~

The next time Harry saw Zayn was at the pool mid-morning. Liam and Niall were swimming while Zayn worked on his tan when Louis and Harry joined them, and Harry was quick to grab the opportunity.

“I’ll take the towels over to Zayn, Lou. Might sit in the sun for a bit. You join the others, though.” Harry sauntered over to where Zayn lay on a deck chair, claiming the one next to it. “So, a six, eh?”

“Harry, I’m trying to relax.”

“Only a six. Why?”

“Harry. I’m tired and hung over. Stop.”

“You didn’t seem that tired earlier. In fact, you seemed quite… Refreshed.”

“Harry.” Zayn finally looked at him, and if looks could kill then Harry would have bee six feet under already. “We were extremely drunk. Can’t we just pretend nothing happened?”

“Alright, alright.” Harry stood up, ready for a swim. “You moan like a little slut, you know.”

~~~~~

The rest of the boys couldn’t help noticing something amiss in Harry and Zayn’s relationship over the next few days. Louis, of course, new exactly what had happened and assured Harry that he was actually at least a nine at giving head “although you’re also a pretty damn good fuck” but Liam and Niall both brought the topic up with Zayn, much to his embarrassment, He muttered that everything was fine and quickly changed the topic, which did nothing to reassure their concerns.

Harry, meanwhile, couldn’t stop himself from muttering dirty comments into Zayn’s ear if they were sat together at dinner or text him crude ideas at night which made Zayn desperately hard - not that he would ever admit that the idea of doing that stuff with another man turned him on. But despite Zayn’s repeated pleas for him to pretend it had never happened, Harry wouldn’t stop and his resolve was slowly crumbling.

They played a show on Saturday night, their first in two weeks of fan signings and interviews and other promotional stuff. It was a relatively small one, only 1500 teenage girls in the hall which was nevertheless packed and extremely loud.  
It was not, however, loud enough to block out Harry’s whispers into Zayn’s ear.

“Was it just because we were drunk? Because that could have made me a bit sloppy, as well as jumbled your memory of my mouth on your cock.”

“It didn’t sound like a six from the way you were moaning my name.”

“Maybe my ass would work better for you than my mouth did.”

By the end of the last set Zayn was painfully hard and ready to either kill Harry or fuck him into a wall. But the curly-haired boy was silent on the car-ride back to the hotel, hugging a few fans on the way in before following the others to the elevator. 

They rode up in silence and had almost reached their floor when Harry whispered, so close that his lips brushed Zayn’s ear, “Maybe if you show me what a good blow job is I’ll be able to do better next time.”

 That did it.

As soon as the elevator doors dinged open, Zayn dragged Harry into his room, not caring what the others thought. He pushed the door firmly shut behind him, making sure it was locked, before advancing on Harry.

“All right, Styles. I’ve had about enough of this.” He continued to move forward until Harry was against the wall, with Zayn only inches away. “That blow job was a six, whatever you say. And it seems that the only way I can get you to shut the fuck up about it,” They were now nose to nose, “Is to show you how to suck cock like a real man.”

And with that, he dropped to his knees, slamming Harry back against the wall and pulling his suit pants and boxers down as one. Harry was already half-hard, but Zayn was going to make him suffer by dragging this out as long as possible. 

He breathed hot air over Harry’s dick, his lips brushing the head until the perfect cock in front of him looked painfully ready.   
“Zayn… Please…” Harry was breathing heavily. “Show- Show me how to do it properly.”

Zayn licked his lips. “Patience, Harry, patience,” he murmured.

Zayn lifted his hand to smear the pre-cum over the head with his thumb, then, looking Harry deliberately in the eyes, lifted his thumb to his mouth to taste the saltiness. He let out a moan and Harry wriggled impatiently in front of him. He had stewed long enough, Zayn decided. He leaned forward once again, gripping Harry’s hips and pushing them back against the wall, before slowly licking a stripe up the bottom of Harry’s cock and circling the head with his tongue.   
Harry moaned loudly.  
Zayn took this as his queue to press his lips back against the head of the dick in front of him and slowly slide down it, opening his mouth and hollowing his cheeks until he had taken the whole thing. He began bobbing his head quickly, tongue swirling patterns on the underside of Harry’s cock, occasionally grazing his teeth along the top and bottom just to feel Harry tremble. Before long Harry was quivering and, knowing that he was about to come, Zayn pulled off completely, ignoring the whine of protest.

“Now then, Harry. Tell me, how good do you think the blow job you gave me was?”

Harry gasped, wild eyed. “S- six. Out of ten.”

“Very good.” Zayn looked up at his through his lashes. “And how good is the head I’m giving you now?”

Harry moaned, hips jutting forward a little. “Ten. Please Zayn, I’m so close.”

With that, Zayn deep-throated Harry once again, sucking once, twice, and then cum was spurting hot down his throat and Harry’s knees were trembling. Zayn kept sucking until he had milked every last drop and Harry was already beginning to get hard again.

“Now then, let’s see if you’re as good a fuck as you say you are.”


End file.
